


Obiecuję

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: "Przecież obietnice nie mogą zostać złamane."





	Obiecuję

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ich verspreche es](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364065) by flying phoenix. 



Mają za sobą dopiero pierwszą połowę swojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, a świat już wydaje się, jakby był stworzony specjalnie dla Remusa i jego przyjaciół. Dla Remusa, który nadal w duchu dziwi się, że znalazł przyjaciół, których kocha i którzy kochają jego. Przyjaciół, którym w ostateczności mógłby zaufać na tyle, by ujawnić wszystkie swoje tajemnice, nawet te najstraszniejsze.

W ostateczności.

Remus kocha każdego z Huncwotów, ponieważ są dla niego idealni. Żaden z nich nie ma słabości, blizn, żaden nie jest niepewny siebie. Są niepokonani, a ponieważ jest jednym z nich, on także jest niepokonany. To obiecał mu Syriusz, nie tak dawno temu, kiedy Remus miał zły dzień i siedział samotnie w Wielkiej Sali oddalony od wszystkich.

Kiedy młody Black zauważył jego nastrój, przysunął się do niego na ławce i objął swoim ramieniem.

– Wiesz, Remusie – szepnął, nachylając się do niego – nie smuć się. Cokolwiek cię trapi, uwierz mi, to nic. Jesteśmy Huncwotami, a ty jesteś jednym z nas. Jesteśmy niepokonani i przez to ty także. Obiecuję.

Po tym Syriusz uśmiechnął się swoim najlepszym, oślepiająco pewnym siebie uśmiechem i wrócił do rozmowy z Jamesem. Z drugiej strony Remus siedział na swoim miejscu, zszokowany i zdziwiony, z słowami chłopca wciąż dźwięczącymi w jego głowie. Ta obietnica, którą złożył Syriusz, była pierwsza jaką Remus od niego otrzymał.

Tego dnia był na tyle głupi, żeby w nią uwierzyć.

 

***

 

Syriusz maluje swoimi słowami piękne obrazy. Obrazy Huncwotów i ich przyszłości, która jest promienna i pełna przygód. Syriusz obiecuje, że pewnego dnia te fantazje staną się rzeczywistością. Przyjaciele mu wierzą, bo przyszłość, o której mówi maluje się dla nich chwalebnie, a jaki chłopiec nie chciałby mieć chwalebnej przyszłości?

Chłopcy wierzą mu, ponieważ tego chcą. Remus wierzy mu, ponieważ _to Syriusz_. Uwierzy we wszystko, co ten mu obieca.

 

Przecież obietnice _nie mogą_ zostać złamane.

 

***

Ma trzynaście lat i jest zakochany w Syriuszu.

To nie jest niesamowite i piękne uczucie, które jego matka zawsze opisywała, kiedy rozmawiał z nią o miłości.

Dla Remusa miłość jest torturą, ponieważ wie, że Syriusz nigdy nie pokocha go tak, jak on kocha jego.

Dla Remusa miłość sprawia wrażenie nieskończenie ciężkiej, każdego dnia coraz bardziej przygniatającej go.

Dla Remusa miłość jest przekleństwem.

 

Ma dopiero trzynaście lat i już wie, że miłość jest ostra i okrutna. Syriusz mu to mówi.

 

Pewnego słonecznego dnia Huncwoci idą nad jezioro znajdujące się na hogwarckich błoniach. Jest piękny dzień, są beztroscy, szczęśliwi, młodzi i czują się wolni.

W pewnym momencie Syriusz odwraca się do nich wciąż idąc – jak zwykle jest pierwszy, najszybszy – i z uśmiechem na ustach patrzy na każdego ze swoich przyjaciół.

– Kocham was – mówi. – Jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, jakich kiedykolwiek mógłbym mieć. James, Remus, Peter, kocham was. Obiecuję.

Potem z szerokim uśmiechem odwraca się nagle i biegnie w kierunku jeziora, a jego szata powiewa za nim.

– Ty podstępny lizusie! – krzyczy James i także zaczyna biec, Peter podąża za nimi, chociaż trochę wolniej.

Remus jako jedyny zatrzymuje się.

Jego serce wydaje się płonąć, a on sam jest zbyt zaskoczony deklaracją miłości jego przyjaciela, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. Czuje się jakby go okłamano, ale wie, że to nie jest wina Syriusza, to nie jest niczyja wina, może poza nim samym, bo zakochał się w tym chłopcu. Ponieważ wzbudza w nim uczucia, których Syriusz nigdy nie odwzajemni, bez względu na to co mówi lub obiecuje.

 

Remus ma trzynaście lat, jest zakochany i po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wierzy w obietnicę Syriusza.

 

***

 

Mają piętnaście lat i Remus ufa swoim przyjaciołom bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Dowiedzieli się kim naprawdę jest i mimo to nadal go akceptują, nadal go kochają.

Wszyscy złożyli mu obietnicę, ale oczywiście to Syriusz ją inicjuje.

– Wiesz, Remusie – mówi cicho i z taką szczerością w głosie jakiej jeszcze u niego nie słyszał – to dla nas nic nie zmienia. Wciąż jesteś sobą i nie zaczniemy cię nienawidzić tylko dlatego, że jesteś wilkołakiem. Nie nienawidzimy cię, wszyscy cię kochamy. Wciąż jesteś naszym przyjacielem, wciąż jesteś tą samą osobą, obiecuję ci to. Ufam ci, wszyscy ci ufamy i bycie wilkołakiem tego nie zmieni. Obiecuję.

Peter i James poważnie kiwają głowami po tym krótkim przemówieniu zgadzając się ze słowami Syriusza, a Remus po prostu siedzi na łóżku szpitalnym z łzami w oczach i uśmiecha się, ponieważ wierzy w to. Kochają go i on w to wierzy. Przecież obiecali. Syriusz _obiecał_.

 

Remus ma dwadzieścia jeden lat, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że ta obietnica również była kłamstwem.

 

***

 

Mają siedemnaście lat, gdy wojna rozpoczyna się na dobre. Syriusz zaczyna obiecywać więcej niż kiedykolwiek, a Remus zaczyna go za to nienawidzić.

Czasami Remus nie potrafi odróżnić miłości od nienawiści. Kocha swojego przyjaciela, to jasne, ale jednocześnie nienawidzi go tak często, jak często Syriusz wypowiada słowa „Obiecuję”. Z każdą kolejną obietnicą nienawidzi go bardziej.

Wszyscy inni uwielbiają go za nie.

 

Czasem, kiedy leżą w nocy we własnych łóżkach i jako jedyni jeszcze nie śpią, Syriusz patrzy na Remusa tak jakby próbował zajrzeć w głąb jego duszy. W takich momentach Remus nie odwraca wzroku, bez względu na to jak bardzo bezbronny się czuje i jak bardzo instynkt podpowiada, żeby to zrobić. W takich chwilach czuje się jakby Syriusz miał zaraz szczerze wyznać mu miłość. I jeśli dyskomfort jaki odczuwa pod bacznym wzrokiem Syriusza jest ceną za poczucie bycia kochanym, poczucie przynależności, to jest gotów ją zapłacić.

Dlatego nigdy nie odwraca się, nie ignoruje przyjaciela, tylko słucha kolejnych obietnic. A potem zostaje sam, kiedy Syriusz zasypia. Zostaje sam, bo nie potrafi po nich zasnąć.

– Wiesz – szepcze Syriusz, a Remus ma wrażenie, że może poczuć jego ciepły oddech, mimo odległości dzielącej ich łóżka. – Wiesz, Remusie, pewnego dnia będziemy żyć jak królowie. Będziemy rządzić naszym małym, szczęśliwym królestwem, tylko ty, James, Peter i ja. Obiecuję.

Remus wyraźnie słyszy uśmiech w głosie Syriusza, ale ze smutkiem zamyka oczy i obejmuje się ramionami, bo kiedyś też w to wierzył.

Czasami wciąż to robi.

Są obietnice szeptane przez Syriusza w nocy, w które Remus wierzy, bo nie ma innego wyboru.

– Zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi, Remusie, obiecuję.

To jedna z tych obietnic, w które jak mógłby nie wierzyć? Jak mógłby nie mieć nadziei, że będą zawsze razem?

Jeśli nie może ufać Syriuszowi, to jak mógłby ufać komukolwiek innemu?

Wierzy w opowieści o przygodach czworga przyjaciół. Wierzy, bo Syriusz je obiecuje.

Ale są też obietnice, w które nie jest w stanie uwierzyć. Bo gdyby to zrobił, zabiłyby go.

– Kocham cię, Remusie – ta jest jedną z nich. – Pewnego dnia ta wojna się skończy i będziemy mogli żyć spokojnie – ta jest kolejną.

Ale dla Remusa nie ma spokoju. Nie w jego umyśle, nie w ciele i już na pewno nie w jego świecie.

Są też obietnice, których nawet Syriusz nie potrafi głośno wypowiedzieć.

Ale i tak to robi.

(I Remus go za to ~~nienawidzi~~ kocha)

 

***

 

Kiedyś Remus wierzył w każdą obietnicę Syriusza.

Wierzył w nie, ale przestał, kiedy się zakochał.

Przestał wierzyć, kiedy wszyscy zasypiali, a Syriusz szeptał mu swoje kłamstwa i obietnice, których już nawet on sam nie rozróżniał.

Przestał wierzyć, kiedy Syriusz uznał go za zdrajcę w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat.

 

Ale przede wszystkim przestał wierzyć w syriuszowe obietnice, kiedy ten umarł. Kiedy piękny, szczery, kłamliwy Syriusz umarł.

I nie było już żadnych obietnic dla Remusa Lupina, nawet tych fałszywych. Już nie.

 

 

 

_– Remus?_

_– Tak, Syriuszu?_

_– Jesteśmy nieśmiertelni. Nigdy nie umrzemy. Obiecuję ci to._

 


End file.
